1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil level detection mechanism for detecting the oil level in the inside of a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, the oil level of engine oil supplied into the transmission case of the transmission of a utility vehicle has been detected by using an oil level gauge of long bar shape inserted into the case as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-93634 or the like.